Happiness
by IslaTheIcePrincess
Summary: <html><head></head>Duchess Swan always wanted to be happy. She always wanted her Happily Ever After. But one day, her friend Faybelle Thorn tells her what's really important in her life.</html>


**Hello guys! This is my first Ever After High fanfic. Hope you like it!  
><strong>

Duchess Swan sighed.

This was the worst day ever.

She was sitting on her bed, in her and Lizzie's dorm. Her BFFA, Faybelle Thorn, was sitting next to her, and was painting her nails blue and talking about the new store in the Book End village.

''I'm telling you, they have gourges outfits! Did you see Darling Charming's new dress? Well, she bought it there! I wonder if they sell those in black...''

Duchess closed her eyes. Faybelle continued to talk.

In her mind, Duchess remembered today's events.

_The day started out pretty normaly, Lizzie was complaining about Pirouette waking her up and yelling 'off with her head'. After she was all dressed up and ready for class, she bumped into Apple White, the daughter of Snow White._

_''Oh, I'm so sorry!'' Apple gasped. ''I'm just so clumsy today! Are you hurt?'' _

_Duchess barley managed to keep her coolness. ''I'm fine, thank you very much.'' she politley responded._

_''Oh, thank goodness!'' Apple said. ''I was worried that something mighte've happened to you. I have no idea what's up to me today, usually...''_

_Before Apple had a chance to continue, Duchess interrupted her and said: ''Oh my grimm, just look the time! I'm gonna be late for my Princessology class! See you later Apple!'' _Not if I can help it_, Duchess thought_.

_After Princessology ended, Duchess was taking her books from Enviromental Magic out of her locker when she overheard voices talking about her._

_''I don't know what's up with her,'' Duchess recognized Apple's voice. ''I try to be friendly and she just... shoves me away. Could it be that...'' her voice shuddered, ''...she doesn't like me?''_

_''She's just probably jelous of you. You know Duchess,'' she recognized the voice of Briar Beauty. ''You know how her story ends.''_

_''That's why I wanna be friends with her. Poor thing, she has no Happily Ever After.''_

_That was when Duchess decided she has heard enough. She quietly closed her locker and ran away._

When she opened her eyes again, Faybelle was stille talking about the new store in Book End.

''Faybelle,'' Duchess interuppted her. ''Did you ever want to... I don't know... just not be you?''

Faybelle paused. ''What do you mean?'' she asked.

Duchess took a deep breath. ''Every princess in this school has a Happily Ever After! And me? What do I have? A Sadly Never After! How is that fair? I'm just as good as Apple and Briar and Lizzie and all of them! So why can't I have a Happily Ever after? I want to be happy! I _deserve_ to be happy!''

And then, all of the sudden she started crying. She felt horrible for doing so in front of her best friend, but she just couldn't take it anymore.

Duchess hasn't cried ever since she was 8-years-old. And now she broke into tears in front of Faybelle.

She couldn't take all of those princesses bragging about their Happily Ever After, guessing which Prince Charming is gonna be their futere prince. Spoiled brats.

Faybelle started at her wide-eyed. After a few moments, she patted her friend and said: ''It's okay, Duchess. Just cry it all out.''

A little after that she took out tissues out of her purse and handed them to Duchess.

''Here,'' she said. ''You'll need these.''

Duchess sniffed and nodded.

''Look,'' Faybelle began. ''I can't give you a Happily Ever After, and I can't say I know how you feel. '' She stopped for a few seconds, and then continued: ''But I do know how hard it is to accept you can't have something you want so badly.''

Duchess opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it.

''Being a Royal is harder than it seems,'' Faybelle continued. ''It's even harder when you don't have anything to look forward to in your future. But Duchess, even tough you don't have a Happily Ever After, you'll always have your family friends, who all love you and support you.'' She smiled. ''Starting with me.''

Duchess wiped of her tears. Suddenly, she felt stronger than ever.

''Thanks, Faybelle,'' she said and hugged her best friend. ''You're the best.''

Faybelle giggled. ''I try.''

For the first time in her entire life, Duchess understood what was important to her.

She didn't have a happy ending, true, but now she just realized what she does have.

She had Faybelle, who was the best friend any fairytale could ask for.

She also had Lizzie, her roommate and friend who, despite the fact that she is often yelling and complaining, was a great person at heart.

And she had her grandmother and parents, who helped her at the hardest times.

She didn't need a Happily Ever After. She was happy no matter what.

Whatever ending she may have, a Happily Ever After or a Sadly Never After, she'll never forget the things she does have.

Things that she didn't have weren't important. Things that she did were.

**I know it's really short, but I still hope you like it! **


End file.
